Reconnecting
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: When Steve returns to work after Lily is born things get hectic for the five-0 team making Steve fear for his marriage as he's not as home much leaving Sam at home with the children on her own. Who comes to the rescue? Leave it to Danny. Warning. Smut, smut and more smut :)
1. Chapter 1

Quietly entering the McGarrett household Steve couldn't help but feel guilty. Lily was only five weeks old and since Steve had gone back to work he hadn't spent much time at home with his wife or children. Work had been so busy; he didn't have much time to catch his breath back let alone get some time in at home and when he was home he would end up falling asleep, most of the time it was on the sofa because he didn't want to end up disturbing Sam up in bed. Of course Sam would say that she didn't mind and she knew how much his job meant to him but it didn't stop him feeling guilty that he wasn't home much and he could feel that it was putting pressure on his relationship with Sam. He felt like he didn't deserve her. That she could do much better than him but he knew that would never happen. Not in his eyes anyway. Mainly because he loved her way too much to let her go. She was his and always would be. He wanted to make it up to her but he didn't know how to. He had chatted to Danny about this but even Danny didn't know what really to suggest to him. It was easier for Danny as he had shared custody of his children so when he didn't have the children he could easily spend his time with Melissa but with Steve it was different. He wasn't just a dad, he was a husband too. They were all living under one roof. It was a balance they both had to juggle and Danny assured him he would find the right balance in time but Steve was still feeling guilty about not being home enough and spending time with Sam. She did everything at home and he felt like he did nothing these days. Especially when half the time he wasn't coming home till gone two in the morning, like he currently was now. He couldn't help but sigh as he looked to his watch. Two thirty four a.m. His guilt had just gone up even more.  
As he gently and quietly closed the door behind him he then looked over to the sofa and he couldn't help but smile. Lying on the sofa was his beautiful wife who had their daughter on her chest as they both slept away, Sam's hands wrapped gently under Lily's bum to support her there while Lily clung to her mother's top as she dozed away. It was a beautiful sight to see right now. She was a mommy's girl. Gently closing the door behind him he locked up before he then went over to the sofa and sat down on the edge of the coffee table. Smiling to himself he gently stroked his daughter's cheek with his finger before he then looked to his wife and gave her arm a gentle rub. "Babe…" He gently whispered as he rested his arms on knees as he looked to her, softly rubbing her arm still. She couldn't sleep down here all night.

Sam was happily sleeping on the sofa. Lily wouldn't settle after her feed and Sam didn't want to wake up Alfie so she came downstairs with her. As she felt someone rub her arm she frowned a little before she then let her eyes flutter open. Seeing Steve beside her she smiled a little to him. "Hey." She whispered tiredly before she then looked down to her sleeping daughter before looking to Steve once more. "What time is it?"

Steve sighed as he looked to her. "Late…you should be up in bed, what are you two doing down here anyway?" He asked looking to her.

Sam moved her one hand before rubbing her eyes a little and sighed. "She wouldn't settle so I bought her down here so she wouldn't wake Alfie up." She mumbled rubbing her eyes again as a yawn slipped passed her lips before she looked back to her husband.

Getting to his feet Steve then gently scooped his sleeping daughter into his arms and looked to Sam. "Come on. We're going to bed." He told her as he kissed Lily's head holding one hand out for Sam. Lily was so small she fitted perfectly in Steve's one arm!

Sam smiled as she took her husband's hand and got to her feet as she leant into him as they both headed upstairs to their room. Going in Sam went over to the bed and plonked herself down on it a yawn passing her lips as she laid down and closed her eyes. She was so tired right now.

Walking up with his wife, Steve followed her into their bedroom and went over to the Moses basket that was next to their bed and gently popped Lily in and tucked her in before he kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Moving behind Sam he kissed her neck as he moved his arms around and held her close to him, hiding his face in her neck as he closed his eyes briefly a small content smile tugging on his lips. It felt so good to have Sam back in his arms after a long day…well it had been a long couple of weeks! It had felt like months since he was able to do this!

As Steve moved his arms around her Sam couldn't help but smile as she moved her hands over his and smiled to herself. She had missed this. "I've missed you." She whispered leaning back into him more.

Hearing her he couldn't help but sigh as he kissed her head as he let his eyes open once more. "I've missed you too. Work has been so busy…I'm sorry." He mumbled as he then looked down to her. "I've been thinking…what if I went to work part time…just until Lily is old enough…"

Hearing him Sam frowned a little as she opened her eyes, turning in his arms she looked up to him, moving her arm around him. "But you love your job…" She whispered.

Looking to her as she turned around he sighed a little. "I know I do…but I love you and the kids more. I'm missing out on so much already…Lily's five weeks old and I feel like i've missed out on so much already with her…and Alfie…I don't want to miss any more with either of them…I want to be home to bath them and put them to bed…I want to finish work at a normal time and come home to my family. I want us to be able to put the kids to bed then just laze around on the sofa with a few beers…"

Sam looked to him and sighed. "You can do that Steve. There's nothing stopping you doing that. The Five-0 task force is your task force…you can choose your own working hours. There are five of you…you don't have to be there twenty four hours a day. Delegate..." She smiled and lent forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "We can still do that kind of stuff." She whispered with a smile to him.

"But I feel like I'm losing you." He admitted with a sigh as he looked down to her. "You deserve so much better than what I can give you."

Hearing him Sam looked to him. "You're never going to lose me don't you dare even think that." Sam told him firmly. "I love you. Nothing will ever stop me loving you. I am yours and always will be. I married you because I love you. No job will get in-between us. You give me everything I want and more. Without you Alfie wouldn't be here and neither would Lily…I'd be nothing without you. No more silly talk about me deserving better. You're the best any girl could ever want." She told him as she moved and kissed him again.

Steve listened to her and smiled as he nodded a little before he kissed her back and smiled. "I guess you're right." He whispered as he held her close to him. "But was thinking about taking a few days off. Can't be easy for you looking after both of the kids…" He whispered looking to her. "I just want to spend some time with my beautiful family."

Sam smiled as she looked up to him. "I like the sound of that…but just so you know I'm perfectly capable at looking after our children…but having you home for a few days does sound perfect. I've missed you." She whispered with a smile to him.

"I know you are babe I'm not saying you're not but I know how energetic Alfie can be at times and with little miss over there as well…you're going to be tired. And I've missed you too. So much."

"You worry too much you know that." She mused with a smile to him as she tightened her arms around him. "Don't be such a worry wart."

Steve laughed a little and shrugged a little as he looked down to her. "Probably but I can't help it. I love you too much."

"I love you too." Sam whispered with a smile to him as she kissed him again a content smile resting on her lips.

Steve smiled against her lips and held her close to him. Breaking the kiss he smothered her face in kisses before he smiled down to her. "You should get some sleep." He whispered just gazing at her. She was so beautiful.

Sam giggled as he smothered her in kisses and smiled as she looked up to him and tapped his nose. "So should you." Running her fingers lazily up and down his chest she looked to him. Leaning in to kiss him again she then sighed as she heard Alfie crying on the baby monitor and went to move away from him.

Steve shook his head at her as she went to move and tugged her back. "I'll go." He whispered kissing her again as he got out of the bed and headed into Alfie's room. Scooping up his crying son he kissed his head as he popped his pacifier back into his mouth and gently rocked his son back to sleep, wiping the tears gently away from his chubby little cheeks. When he eventually nodded back off Steve gently laid him back in cot and tucked him in before going back into his room. Seeing Sam had nodded off to sleep he couldn't help but smile as he gently climbed back into bed, not wanting to wake Sam. Moving his arm around her he kissed her head and held her close to him as he let his own eyes fall to a close. This was what he needed, though despite everything that Sam said he still felt guilty and still had a knot in his stomach about their future. If anything he was scared she would change her mind. He missed spending time with her. Time with his family. Drifting off to sleep he kept his arms tightly around his wife as he held her close to him as they slept. He had really missed this. What he needed was a few days off just to spend it with his family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Huffed Steve as he made his way down the stairs, a yawn passing his lips as he rubbed his eyes a little. He was having a nice sleep curled up with his wife until the constant bang of the front door met his ears. Unlocking his front door he then practically glared at Danny seeing him stood there with Grace. "Have you lost complete concept of time? Danny it's not even seven a.m…even Alfie's not up yet, what are you doing here?" He asked stepping aside to let the two in.

"Where's Sam?" Came Danny's question as he looked to his brother in law, stepping inside the house and glancing around a little.

Steve frowned as he looked to him and sighed a little. "She's still in bed asleep…what's wrong? Why are you here? Has something happened?" He asked looking between the two. He was confused. It was so early and yet here they both were. Heading into the kitchen he made Lily a bottle knowing she'd be awake for a feed soon and it gave it time to cool if he done it now.

"We need to talk to you and Sam." Danny told him with a chirp as he watched him make a bottle up.

"Well can you come back later when she's awake?" He asked looking to him gone off. "When I came in from work she was asleep on the sofa with Lily cause she was playing up. She needs to get some proper sleep."

"We can't wait sorry buddy. We are on a tight schedule."

"What do you mean you can't?" Steve asked looking to him gone off.

Danny shook his head. "Just come on." He told him as he headed to the stairs with Grace following behind him.

Steve glared at him and pointed at him. "You wake her up and I will shoot you."

Danny looked to him and gave a slight shrug as he carried on walking up the stairs. "It would be worth it. Now come on." He told him heading up to his sister. He couldn't wait any longer!

"It's all good Uncle Steve I promise." Beamed Grace as she followed her dad up the stairs.

Steve shook his head and put the baby's bottle in a jug of cold water and headed upstairs with it. Danny was up to something.

Going into the bedroom, Danny smiled down to his niece as she gurgled away in her Moses basket. Gently rubbing her belly he grinned at the smile she gave him before he then looked over to his sister who was sleeping peacefully. Looking to Steve as he came up he moved his finger over his lip to indicate for him to remain quiet before he then grinned to his daughter before he then dived onto the bed, nearly diving on his sister but just missing her. "Wakey wakey!" He beamed down to her.

Eyes shooting open feeling someone dive on the bed she then looked to brother completely gone off before she moved the duvet over her head and huffed. "There is something seriously wrong with you." She grumbled as she yawned and tried to go back to sleep. He had completely lost the plot!

Danny frowned at his sister before he then looked to his brother in law. "She's fully clothed under there right?" He asked him.

"Uh yeah…why?" Steve commented with a frown as he put the jug down on the side and scooped his daughter up and kissed her head as she started to fuss in her basket.

"Good." Beamed Danny as he climbed off the bed and went to the bottom of it before he yanked the duvet away from his sister and looked to her. "Wake up!"

"Danny!" Groaned Sam as she looked to him, moving up onto her elbows as she looked to him. "What the hell is wrong with you? What are you even doing here?" She asked as she then looked to the clock then looked back to her brother. "Seriously? This time of the morning?" She shook her head and rubbed her eyes as she moved and sat up properly, arms folding across her chest. "What do you even want?"

"Dada!" Came Alfie's voice over the baby monitor.

"I'll go get him." Chirped Grace as she headed into her cousin's bedroom, smiling as he got excited seeing her. He loved Grace. Coming into the room with Alfie on her hip she then looked to her dad and smiled. "Tell them Danno."

Danny grinned before he gestured for Steve to sit down on the bed. "Please. Take a seat." He mused looking to him.

Steve rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed with his wife and daughter before smiling as Alfie came and joined them.

Wrapping her arms around her son, Sam smiled down to him before she then looked her brother and sighed a little. "So come on. Enlighten us. What couldn't possibly wait till later on?" She asked looking to him.

Danny grinned to them before he took out an envelope and handed it to Steve. "Here you go."

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed as he gently put Lily down on the middle of the bed before taking the envelope of Danny and opened it. Pulling out two tickets he then raised an eyebrow as he looked to him. "Seriously? Is this a joke?"

Danny nodded. "Seriously. No joke."

"What?" Sam asked looking to them with a frown before watching as Alfie laid next to his sister and chatted away to her. "What's going on?"

Steve looked to Danny once more before passing Sam the tickets.

Taking the tickets from her husband Sam looked to them before she frowned. "Two tickets?" She looked to her brother. "You are aware we have two children don't you?"

Danny rolled his eyes at his sister. "Yes. Look those are two tickets to Mexico for ten days. Just you two. Me and Grace are going to look after Alfie and Lily while you are away."

"Danny we don't need a vacation." Sam told him looking to him. "And having you look after the kids…"

"Well you do need a vacation." Danny cut in looking to her. "And it's more than a vacation anyway. This is your honeymoon. I know your wedding anniversary isn't for a couple of months yet but you missed out on going on a honeymoon because Alfie was born and then you had Lily…now is the perfect time for the two of you to go on your honeymoon and…reconnect. Spend time together. You have both been busy whether it be with work or with the kids…you need this break." He happily told them. "And I'm perfectly capable of looking after two children. I have two myself." He told her looking to her.

"Danny I don't' know what to say…you didn't have to do this…" Sam told him looking to him.

Danny smiled. "It's something you need. Both of you. Nice break away. You've never been on holiday together. Be a nice treat for you both."

Sam looked to her brother and smiled. "Thank you Danny." She smiled to him. "When are we going?"

"Your flight is tonight."

"Tonight?" Steve repeated as his mouth dropped a little. "Jesus anyone would think you're trying to get rid of us." He commented with a chuckle as he then looked to his friend and smiled. "Thank you." He didn't have to do this for him but he did. Danny new he wanted to spend some time with Sam but Steve didn't expect him to send him off on their honeymoon! He was overwhelmed!

"You are very welcome." He told them with a smile. "Now, I suggest you get packing, won't be long and you'll need to get on that plane. Don't worry about packing the kid's stuff, we'll crash here. Housesit if you like." He mused looking to them.

"Oh sure send us away then come and live in our house? When we come back that fridge best be full and not empty." Laughed Steve with a shake of his head before he then smiled down to his children before looking to his wife. He wasn't sure how she'd cope being away from the children for so long. In fact he wasn't sure how he'd cope. Those kids were his life.

"So." Began Danny as he moved over to the bed and scooped up Alfie and passed him to Grace before he then scooped up little Lily. "Me and Grace are going to start our babysitting duties so you two can pack without any distractions."

As Danny took the children Sam frowned as she got back up and took her daughter back and frowned at her brother. "Maybe come back in an hour or so for them…" She mumbled going back over to the bed.

"Sam now is not the time to go territorial over your children."

Sam scoffed. "You come in with this bombshell then want to take my babies right away? Sorry but no chance." She shook her head and sat back down. "They have routine Danny. Just because you're shipping me and Steve off for ten days doesn't mean you can mess that up."

"I don't want to mess it up but I also don't want you to miss your flight." Danny told her looking to her.

"Well come back a bit later. I want a normal morning with my family." She told him as she got up and grabbed Lily's bottle as she started to whine and fuss.

Steve looked to Danny and smiled as he took Alfie off Grace and kissed his head and smiled as Alfie cuddled into him. "Come back about lunch time. At least let us get the kids fed and bathed before you take them on their adventure."

"Okay fair enough." Smiled Danny as he looked to Grace. "Come on pumpkin. Let's go grab some breakfast." He mused. "We will be back later." He told them as they headed down and out of the house with Grace behind him.

Watching Danny go Sam then looked down to Lily as she drank her bottle, wiping her chin as some milk ran down it before looking to her husband. "Did you know what he was up too?" She asked as she moved Lily up to wind her.

Steve shook his head as he sat on the bed with Alfie. "Trust me babe I'm as surprised as you." He looked to her and smiled. "Be nice though…just the two of us…"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Going to be hard leaving these two mind…" She mumbled before smiling down to Lily as she gave a big burp. "Good girl." She mused before laying her back again and popping her bottle back into her mouth. She was a hungry baby that was for sure!

Hearing her he sighed as he moved closer to her as he pressed a kiss to his wife's head. "It will be hard but it'll be good for us." He whispered looking to her.

Looking to him Sam sighed. "You're not going to lose me Steve…I don't know why you've got it into your head but it's never going to happen…I love you so much." She whispered looking to him. She could tell he was still worried about them but he had nothing to worry about. She loved him more than anything. She wouldn't let anything separate them, especially not something as natural as a job! They just had to learn to balance their time.  
As Lily finished her bottle, Sam burped the happy baby before she then looked over to Alfie who was happily curled up on his dad's lap. "What would you like for breakfast today little man?"

"Pancakes!" Alfie declared with a grin through his pacifier as he looked to his mother.

Sam smiled to him. "Pancakes it is." She poked her tongue out to him before she then smiled down to her daughter as she bought her back into her arms properly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. This is what she needed right now. Some family time with her husband and children. The four of them. Though soon it would just be her husband. She was a little nervous. Lily was still so young and she wasn't sure how she'd be and Alfie…well he was nearly two…he was still so young himself. But it was what they both needed. Danny was right. They did need to reconnect and this was the perfect opportunity for that. Just the two of them together. She was looking forward to it, she just didn't like the initial thought of leaving her children but she knew Steve would get her through it. He always did.

Steve smiled as he just happily watched his family. Hearing what Sam said he knew she was right but he was finding it hard to believe. He wanted to make it up to her and this honeymoon would be the perfect opportunity for him to do that. Spoil his wife like she deserved to be treated. They hadn't been intimate for so long and now he wanted that. Wanted his wife to know he still loved her more than anything. She was his world and so were the children. He just wanted this alone time with his wife. They had never gone on vacation together. Hell when they live on Hawaii there's no reason to go anywhere else, but he was looking forward to going to Mexico. It would be something new for them both and the perfect chance to just be with one another without any distractions. It would just be the two of them and if he was honest…he couldn't wait. He wanted some quality time with his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop fidgeting." Steve whispered down to his wife as he moved his hands around hers to stop her from picking at her nails. She'd been like this since the moment they sat down on the plane. They had been flying for a few hours now and Steve could see Sam was a rack of nerves. Leaving the children was harder than expected, especially for Sam who cried all the way from the house to the airport as soon as they parted from the children. It was harder than they both expected leaving the children behind, Lily wasn't that bothered but Alfie found it hard to let go of his parents.

Moving her hands around her husband's tightly Sam then sighed and looked to him. "Do you think they'll be alright?" She whispered looking to him.

Pressing a soft kiss to her head he looked to her. "They'll be perfectly fine. Danny and Grace can handle them. When we land if it's not too late we will FaceTime them okay? Now why don't you try and get some sleep?"

Sam nodded a little before she sighed and shook her head as she looked to him, keeping her hands tightly on Steve's. "I'm not tired…" She mumbled glancing around slightly at the other passengers before resting her head back on the chair.

He nodded and leant over and kissed her head before relaxing back in his chair more. He knew there was no point telling her to get some sleep when she was too much on edge about the children.

Resting her head on her husband's arm, Sam kept a tight hold of his hands before she smiled to herself as she let her body relax more and looked up to him. "This feels nice." She whispered giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I've missed our cuddles."

Hearing her he looked down to her before he then smiled as he lent in for a kiss. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips he then smiled to her once more, squeezing her hands back. "It does and me too. Though I got to admit…I can't wait to go to bed and not wake up with Alfie's foot in my face in the morning."

Sam smiled to him and gave a quiet laugh so they wouldn't disturb the people on the plane who were sleeping. "He has been good lately sleeping in his cot…though we do need to think about putting him in his big boy bed…mainly because it won't be long and Lily will be going into a cot…"

Steve nodded a little and looked down to his wife. "Maybe we can work on that when we go back…I've got Lily's bedding ready in the wardrobe for when she's in the cot anyway. We'll just move the cot from Alfie's room to hers."

Sam sighed as she looked to him. "I was thinking about having them share a room…turn what would have been Lily's room into a play room for them. They don't need separate rooms just yet…think I'd feel better knowing they're in the same room together until Alfie's a bit older and need his own space. Alfie's room in neutral anyway…we only added the blue bedding really…"

Steve smiled down to her and nodded. "I like that plan…Alfie's room is next to ours too so it would be better…" He smiled and kissed her head. "We will sort it all when we get back." He promised her as he moved his arm around her and held her close to him. "Try and get some sleep. We will be landing soon." He whispered pressing another kiss to her head before resting his head lightly down onto hers.

Sam smiled and nodded, holding onto the hand that wasn't around her as she let her eyes fall to a close. She felt more relaxed at the moment than when she first left the children. Happily falling asleep in her husband's arms, Sam stayed asleep right until they landed when Steve had to wake her up. A pout form on her lips she looked to Steve. "I was having a nice sleep…"

"I know babe but I couldn't leave you here asleep could I?" He laughed and shook his head and got up from his seat and held his hand out for his wife. "Come on. We have a nice little villa on the beach waiting for us…"

Sam smiled as she took his hand and happily lent into him. "I'm glad we have our own villa down on the beach and we're not in the hotel on the complex…"

Steve smirked holding her close to him as they walked down the aisle of the plane and into the airport . "And why's that?" He asked looking to her.

Sam smirked back to him, happily walking with her husband. "Now that would be telling."

Steve laughed. "I'm your husband. You're supposed to tell me."

Sam grinned and tapped his nose. "Nope. Not telling."

"Teasing me already?" He mused with a smirk to her as he playfully tapped her bum and shook his head. "Come on. Let's go and get our luggage then get to the complex."

Sam smiled and nodded as they made their way through the airport. She couldn't wait for them to get back to the complex so they could start their honeymoon. Grabbing her phone from her handbag she turned it on and quickly text her brother.

Spotting Sam on her phone he looked to her. "What you up to?" He asked as they headed over to the luggage carousal.

"Just checking our children our still alive." She mused popping the phone into her pocket. "He might be asleep though."

Steve looked to his watch. "Hmm well it's eleven p.m back home…five hours behind Mexico…" He mumbled before looking to her. "Hopefully Alfie's not playing up too much."

"He's probably loving the fact Grace is there. He adores her."

Steve nodded a little before he then moved forward and grabbed their cases as they came around and moved back over to her. "As long as they both behave that's all that matters. We'll give them a ring at a more convenient hour."

Sam took her case before she smiled and nodded. "Yes we will." She smiled and happily wheeled her case out of the airport. She did feel a lot more relaxed now. She was a mess when they first left but now after having a chat with Steve she felt more happy that everything would be okay and her brother would look after the children. It was always going to be hard leaving them, but when Lily was still so young it was even harder!  
Getting into the waiting taxi as they got outside the airport Sam happily curled into her husband as he sat next to her while the taxi driver put their luggage in the trunk.

"Won't be long and we will be in our villa." Steve whispered with a smile down to her.

Moving her legs over onto her husband's lap Sam smiled and nodded. "I can't wait. That flight was a long one."

Steve laughed. "You slept most of it in the end."

"Still not comfy though." Pouted Sam as she looked to her.

Steve smiled as he kissed her pout "We will be in a comfy bed within the hour." He mused as the taxi driver got into the cab and drove them to the complex.

Sam smiled and nodded kissing him back before she glanced at the driver before she then turned her attention back to her husband. As her phone went off she then grabbed it from her pocket before she smiled at the picture her brother sent her. Turning her phone to Steve she smiled. "Looks like Danny's having fun." She mused before looking to the photo once more. Picture of Danny with Lily in his arms asleep while Alfie was sprawled across his lap sleeping while Grace was rubbing his feet! Shaking her head Sam put the phone away before she then looked to her husband once more before she then cupped his face and kissed him.

Steve smiled at the picture before he then smiled as he happily kissed her back, moving his arms around her as he held her close to him.

Breaking the kiss, Sam looked to her husband and sighed happily as she looked to him. "I love you so much." She whispered pressing her forehead to his a small content smile resting on her lips as she kept close to him.

Pouting as she broke the kiss he then smiled as he looked to her and held her close to him. "I love you too…" He whispered. "More than anything."

Looking to him Sam smiled as she lent in and kissed him again.

Grinning against his wife's lips, Steve happily kissed her back before he then broke the kiss as the driver stopped. Looking to Sam he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "We're here." He mused as he looked to her.

Sam smiled as she moved off her husband and climbed out of the taxi and sighed happily as she looked to the complex. It looked beautiful. The main hotel then down towards the beach she could see a row of private villas. One in which was theirs. Thanking the driver as he got the bags out of the trunk, Sam then looked to her husband and smiled to him as she grabbed her case. "Come on hubby. Let's try and get some sleep before we start our honeymoon properly."

Taking his case Steve moved his free arm around his wife and smiled down to her and sighed happily as he looked to the complex. It really was beautiful and he couldn't wait to spend the next ten days here with his wife. Looking to his watch he let a yawn pass his lips as he looked down to her. "Come on. Let's go and get some sleep." He told her with a smile as they headed in towards the complex, his one arm protectively around her waist as they dragged their cases behind them. He just couldn't wait to get settled and start their honeymoon. They might have only been married for under two years but this was a long time coming. Something they both needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning. SMUT!**

A yawn passing his lips as he came back into the bedroom with a glass of water early that morning, Steve looked to the bed a smile forming on his lips. His wife laying on her front, the covering her from her waist down, exposing her bare back as she hugged her pillow slightly as she slept away. It was fair to say it was hot in Mexico! He thought Hawaii was hot, but it seemed hotter here! Not to mention the humidity was ridiculously close!  
When they got in they pretty much crashed straight away when the jet lag kicked in. Taking a sip of his water he then popped the glass down on the bedside table before he gently climbed back on the bed, gently moving back under the bed sheet he then looked down to his sleeping wife and smiled as he lent down and pressed soft kisses down her back.

Feeling kisses on her back, Sam's eyes fluttered open before she then smiled to herself. "Good morning." She whispered not moving. It felt too good right now! She loved the feel of his lips against her skin.

Kissing back up her back Steve smiled as he then kissed her arm before kissing her head. "Good morning." He whispered back to her a smile on his lips as he then moved to lie down next to her.

Looking to her husband as he laid down she then smiled tiredly to him. "You're up early…"

"I needed a drink." He whispered to her, moving onto his side so he could see her properly. "Besides I've never been one for lots of sleep you know that."

"In that case you're staying up with Lily when she starts teething. I was on Alfie duty, you're on Lily duty." She told him sticking her tongue out to him as she moved to sit up on her elbows.

Steve laughed as he looked to her. "I suppose that's fair…you did have it pretty rough when he was teething." He pouted before he then gasped as she poked her tongue out to him he looked to her. "I'll bite it." He warned her.

Ignoring his warning Sam poked her tongue out to him once more and grinned cheekily at him.

Steve looked to her before he assessed her position on the bed for a minute before he then quickly and swiftly moved Sam onto her back as he moved over her body bringing her one leg up against his hip as his other leg pinned her down as he went in and playfully bit her neck.

Squealing at how quick Steve was, Sam bit down on her lip as he bit her neck. "That's not my tongue…" She whispered. She could feel her heart beginning to beat faster. The simplest of things would turn her on at this stage and that was one of them!

Lifting his head up hearing her he hovered his lips to hers and smirked down to her. "You want me to bite your tongue…"

"I'm just stating the obvious…you bit my neck…not my tongue." She whispered to him, her eyes moving from his eyes to his lips and back again.

Moving between her legs properly he pressed his chest lightly against hers as he rested on his elbows to keep most of his weight off her, bringing his lips closers to hers slightly more but not enough to kiss her properly. He wanted to tease her.

As he teased her, Sam frowned to him slightly before she moved her one hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. She didn't like being teased! Sam happily kept her lips to his as she kissed him, her arms moving around him as she pressed her bare chest to his more wanting to feel him against her more, her hands running up to his hair, her fingers entwining with his hair, gripping onto his hair as she deepened the kiss more. It had been so long since they were last intimate and now all she could think about was making love to her husband.

A smirk forming on his lips as she pulled his down for a kiss Steve happily kissed her back, allowing her to pull him more to him as playfully bit her lip before he ran his one had slowly down the one side of her body, using his other arm to hold his weight. She was so much smaller than him; he didn't want to end up hurting her. Trailing his lips down her jaw and down onto her neck, he playfully bit it one more time, smirking against her skin as she let a little moan slip past her lips. Moving his lips back up he pressed his forehead lightly to hers.

"Make love to me…" Sam whispered as she looked to her husband. He was teasing again and she was getting more frustrated.

"Happily." Steve whispered as he pressed his lips to hers once more, his lips locked to hers as he happily got comfy between her legs, softly stroking her thighs as he kept his lips locked to hers. He was so glad they were pretty much naked! He had his boxers on she had her panties on. Both would be easily removed in seconds.

Sighing out in lust against his lips Sam moved her legs around his waist, pulling his body closer to hers. She couldn't wait. She just wanted to feel his skin against hers. Feel him. "I want you…" She whispered against his lips.

"Oh babe you will don't worry…but believe me I'm going to take my time, we've waited a long time for this. I'm going to make this last." He whispered, playfully biting her lip before moving his lips to her neck as he moved his hands down her chest and over her breasts, his fingers twisting and teasing her nipple as he softly kissed and nibbled against her neck.

"Steve…" Sam moaned arching her body more to him, her legs tightening around his waist. He was torturing her right now!

Steve smirked hearing her and looked to her as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he looked deep into her eyes. "Relax baby…" He whispered pulling her panties slowly down her legs and throwing them on the floor, his eyes remaining locked to hers at all times. "It'll feel good soon enough." He promised as he kissed her neck once more before he slowly began to kiss down her body, claiming each nipple in turn before he made his down her perfect body, softly biting and kissing the entire way down. Despite having two kids her body was incredible, especially seeing she only had Lily five weeks ago. She looked better than ever! "You're so beautiful." He whispered against her skin before happily moving between her legs, his thumb moving to Sam's clit as he slowly pushed two fingers inside her, biting down on his lip at the loud moan that tumbled out of Sam's lips. She felt tighter than normal. Kissing the side of her leg as he slowly kept pumping his two fingers in and out of her, his thumb flicking at her clit to keep her on edge. He loved how she reacted to him.

"Steve…" Sam begged as she arched her body more, pushing her hips down getting his fingers deeper inside her. "I need more…" She whispered breathlessly, trying her best to control herself but it was no use. Her body was against her. It had been so long since they were last like this she didn't want foreplay she just wanted him!

Watching her reaction to him as he kept pushing his fingers inside her he smirked to her before he moved down and moved his tongue to her clit for a few minutes before he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. He wanted to drive her crazy. He loved the reactions he got from her whenever they were in the bedroom. It always turned him on even more!

Not being able to take the teasing anymore Sam pulled Steve up and crushed her lips to his as she rolled them over and smirked down to him. "Okay, my turn to tease." She whispered breathlessly against his lips before she smirked at him as shed repeated the kissing process on him that he did to her. Starting with his neck before she made her way down his body before she got to his waist band. Pulling them down she bit her lip as she saw he was completely hard and smirked to herself before she grabbed a hold of him and licked his length before she slowly began to suck the tip before taking more and more with each suck.

Steve's hands flew to Sam's head the moment she moved her lips around him. Holding in a moan best he could he then licked his lips as he watched her. Gently thrusting into her mouth more he let a moan pass as he felt her moan against him. It was rare they got this far into foreplay because normally they would have to be quick because of Alfie but there was no denying he was loving every second of this. It did feel like it had been forever.

As he thrusted into her mouth Sam couldn't help but moan against him as she took more and more of him in her mouth, sucking harder just to drive him crazy.

Holding on for as long as he could he soon shook his head and grabbed Sam and bought her up and crushed his lips to hers. "No more teasing." He whispered against her lips as he rolled them over once more, pinning Sam to the bed as he slowly pushed himself inside her, his mouth dropping immediately. "Oh shit Sam…" He moaned pressing his forehead to hers. She had gotten tighter and he wasn't expecting it. It was a shock to him! "You're so tight…" He whispered letting himself adjust for a few minutes.

The second Steve pushed into her Sam couldn't help but moan as well as wincing. It had been too long. And they hadn't been together since before she had Lily. "It happens after having a baby…" She whispered laughing a little as she adjusted to him. He felt huge right now! He was big anyway but he felt ten times more bigger than before. Moving her arms around him she tightened her legs around him before she softly kissed him. She wasn't going to let it get in the way of them having sex right now. Especially not after all that teasing they did. If anything they needed it!

Kissing her back Steve looked to her. "Are you okay?" He whispered down to her.

Sam nodded looking to him, running her fingers lightly over his lips. "I'm fine I promise…don't stop." She whispered to him before pressing her lips back to his.

Steve nodded a little before he began to thrust into her, starting off nice and slow before he began to go hard and fast into her. With each moan Sam let slip past her lips the more Steve was eager to make her moan ever more! Even when she dragged her nails down his back it did nothing but make him want to go even more.

With soft moans passing her lips now and again Sam looked to her husband with a soft smile as she moved her hips in time with his so he got nice and deep inside her. Keeping her legs tight around him she bit her lip, her breathing becoming so erratic. "More Steve." She moaned digging her nails into his back more. There was no denying that Sam wasn't afraid to tell him what she wanted.

Hearing her he happily obliged and thrusted as hard and fast as he could inside her, getting as deep as possible. He wanted her to scream his name by the end of this. Pumping himself deep inside her he could feel the urge to let go and explode inside her but he wasn't letting this end just yet. He couldn't. He was enjoying this way too much for it to just stop now. He'd waited months for this moment to happen. He was going to savour every moment.

Rolling them over Sam looked down to him, her hands running up and down his chest as she looked to him as she slowly began to ride him, biting down on her lip as her head fell back as soft moans escaped her lips. It felt even deeper this way.

Steve smirked at the sight of her riding him, his hands on her hips he bit his lip as he helped her ride him pulling her down to him he pressed his lips to hers as he kissed her before rolling them over once more and gave it everything he had. Pumping himself deep inside her he bit his lip as he gazed down to her. He couldn't hold on for much longer.

Looking to him as he rolled them over, Sam bit her lip; breathlessly she looked to him, pressing her forehead to his. "I love you so much." She whispered to him as with one final thrust she moaned his name out as she finally let go and climaxed, clinging onto Steve as if her life depended on it.

As she finally let go it triggered Steve's own release but he didn't stop. Holding onto Sam tightly he kept thrusting deep inside her, thrusting through the pleasure between them. Cupping her face he pressed his lips to hers and smiled down to her. "I love you too." He whispered to her against her lips as he began to slow down his thrusts before he come to a complete stop. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead he then looked down to her as he gently pulled out of her before laying on the bed next to her. To say that they needed that was an understatement. "Are you sure you're okay?" Steve asked looking over to her. When he first pushed himself inside her it hurt him so he didn't know how she'd be feeling!

Wincing a little as Steve pulled out of her, Sam then looked to him hearing his question and smiled as she curled into him and pressed a soft kiss to his chest before resting her head on it. "I'm fine." She told him with a smile as she tilted her head and gazed up to her husband.

Moving some hair from her face he sighed "Are you sure? I mean that hurt me…"

Sam sighed as she moved up a little and cupped her face as she gave him a soft kiss and looked to him. "I promise I am fine, Steve. It's normal after having a baby. I think it's safe to say we both needed that." She whispered with a smile as she nuzzled his face with hers.

Steve smiled and nodded before he then smiled and kissed her head as he then looked down to her and held her close to him a smile on his lips as he did. It was something they both certainly needed! Holding his wife close to him he just enjoyed this moment. The aftermath of their love making. It was fair to say that this was the perfect start to their honeymoon.


	5. Chapter 5

"Babe you nearly ready?" Steve called over to the bathroom as he put on his watch. They were going out for dinner that night after spending most of the day in bed together. They had managed to go out on the beach for about half hour before they ended up back in bed together.

"Nearly! Two minutes!" Sam called back through the door.

Steve nodded to himself before he then headed over to the mirror and ran his fingers through the front of his hair a little. Dressed in a pair of linen's and a shirt with a few buttons undone he was set to go.

"Okay I'm ready." Came Sam's voice as she opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

Turning as he heard Sam he looked to her, his mouth dropping a little. "Wow…" Was all Steve was able to say. She looked incredible. She the black dress on that she wore on their very first date. He loved it on her and he didn't know what it was but she just looked amazing. "I am the luckiest guy on the planet."

"You're just saying that." Laughed Sam as she put on her watch and bracelet.

"No I'm not." Steve stated as he moved over to her, resting his hand on her hip he happily stole a kiss off her. "Every day I fall more and more in love with you."

Sam smiled and looked to him in awe as she kissed him back. "I know that feeling." She whispered to him with a smile.

Steve smiled. "Now come on. Let's go and have some Mexican food then have a little dance…"

"You dance?" Laughed Sam as she looked to him suspiciously. "You never dance…unless you are drunk…"

"Well tonight I am going to dance with my wife. We didn't really get to dance on our wedding day so I think it's time I made up for it now." He told her with a smile as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Sam smiled and closed her eyes briefly as he kissed her forehead before she smiled as she looked to him. "You look so handsome…" She whispered with a smile to him. "Think it's me who's the luckiest girl in the world."

Moving his arm around his wife, Steve smiled to her. "I think we are both equally as lucky." He mused with a smile to her. "Come on. I'm starving."

"Nothing new there then." Sam teased sticking her tongue out to him.

"Don't start with the tongue Mrs McGarrett. You saw where that ended this morning." He mused with a smirk to her.

Sam smirked. "I do. And maybe I'd like it to happen again…"

Steve smirked. "Well considering we have been pretty much at it all day I thought you'd be tired by now."

Sam looked to him. "And why would I ever get tired of making love with my husband?"

"Good point." Laughed Steve as he smiled and looked to her heading out of the villa, keeping his arm securely around her waist as they left. "Well…looks like you are in for a long night." He mused with a smirk to her.

Hearing him Sam couldn't help but laugh as she looked up to him. "I'm in for a long night? Steven McGarrett it's you who's in for a long night." She whispered seductively into his ear before playfully biting it.

"You keep talking like that and we won't make it to the restaurant." He told her looking to her. Holding her hand the two happily walked down the beach to the restaurants that were near the hotel. It really was beautiful here. Heading inside the restaurant the two sat down as the waiter took them to their table and smiled as they happily watched the show that was being put on for the guests.

"Drinks sir?" Came a waiter's voice as he stood there with his note pad.

Looking to the waiter he nodded. "A beer and a white wine please." He told him with a smile before he turned his attention briefly back to the show that was being put on before looking down at the menu before looking to his wife. "What you fancy babe?" He asked looking over to her.

"Think I might try Chiles en nogada…" She told him before looking to him. "See anything you like?"

Steve looked to the menu before looking to her. "I don't see you on the menu…"

Sam smirked as she looked to him. "That's cheesy even for you."

Steve laughed before he shrugged. "I know but you love it."

"Love you." She told him with a smile.

"Love you too." He smiled to her before looking to the menu. "Think I might give Tacos al pastor a go. Sounds nice." He smiled to her before he then looked up as the waiter came over with their drinks. Smiling to him he took a sip of his beer.

"Ready to order sir?"

Steve nodded as he looked to him. "Yes can I have the Chiles en nogada for my wife and I'll have the Tacos al pastor." He told him as he passed him the menus.

Nodding the waiter then took the menu's before leaving them to it.

Watching the waiter go Steve then took another sip of his beer before taking his wife's hand and pressing a soft kiss to it. "You look so beautiful tonight."

Watching him kiss her hand, Sam smiled before she then looked to him in awe hearing him. "Thank you baby." She smiled and kissed his hands before leaning in slightly more to him. "Got to admit…I can't wait to get that shirt off you and back on the bedroom floor."

Steve smirked to her as he leaned closer to her again. "And I can't wait to get you out of that dress." He smirked to her once more as he stole a kiss off her before he then sat back in his seat and grabbed his beer. He had to be careful. If she turned him on too much he would have to bend her over the table and have her there and then!

As he sat back she couldn't help but smirk knowing he was finding it difficult not to get turned on. Taking a large sip of her wine she watched her husband a small smirk playing on her lips. She couldn't wait for them to get back to the villa.

Steve looked to his wife. He could tell she was up to something. As the waiter came with their food he ordered more drinks for them before he happily began to tuck into his meal.

Smiling to the waiter as he put the food down, Sam dug into her food, looking to Steve she smiled. "How's your food? This is really tasty…"

Steve nodded with a mouthful of food. Swallowing the contents he then looked to Sam. "Really good. Who knew Mexican food could be so yummy." He beamed with a smile to her. Taking a sip of his beer he then smiled to the waiter as he bought more drinks over for them.

"Steven McGarrett anyone would think you're trying to get me drunk." Sam mused taking another bite of her food.

Steve looked to her. "We haven't had a good drink together since…forever. I am going to enjoy every second of our honeymoon. Hangover included." He told her with a smile as he took a big gulp of his beer. "We should make the most of this why we haven't got the kids with us." He told her with a soft smile.

Sam nodded and smiled to him. "You're right." She smiled and took another sip of her wine, finishing the contents of the first glass before digging into her food some more. The food was beautiful she couldn't fault it.

Smiling to his wife Steve then happily finished off his food, sitting back in his seat he sipped at his beer now and again as he waited for Sam to finish her meal, happily watching her. He could stare at her for hours, she was just so beautiful.

"Well that was delicious." Mused Sam as she put her knife and fork down on the plate and looked to her husband as she took a sip of her wine. Seeing him watching her she relaxed back in her chair and looked to him. "See something you like?" She asked sipping at her wine once more.

Steve nodded as he looked to her. "I do indeed." He commented with a smirk as he looked to her. "Stay here." He told her as he got to his feet. Swigging his beer once more he then headed over to the bar.

Sam frowned hearing Steve and watched him go over to the bar. Now he was up to something. Sipping her wine she then watched him come over to the table once more. As he offered his hand she frowned a little. "What are you up to?" She asked looking to him before she downed the contents of her wine. She was nervous!

"Just come with me." He told her with a soft smile.

Taking his hand, Sam got to her feet and then let him lead her to the dancefloor. As the music changed to a slow song she then looked to Steve recognising it. "This song…"

"Was one of the songs we were supposed to dance to at our wedding…" Steve finished as he looked to her and smiled.

Sam looked to him in complete awe. "Steve..." She smiled as she then lent in and kissed him before she smiled and happily danced with her husband. Ellie Goulding – Love Me Like You Do. She had fallen in love with the song when she dragged Steve to the movies to see Fifty Shades of Grey. He was adamant he wasn't going to see it but she gave him no choice! It was Valentine's Day and it was what she wanted to see. He claimed he didn't like the film but she knew he secretly loved it! It was a guilty pleasure that was for sure!

Seeing the look on Sam's face when she recognised the song was priceless for Steve. Kissing her back he smiled and happily held her close to him as they danced, gazing at his wife he smiled to himself before he then lent his head down on hers as she moved to rest on his shoulder. This moment was so perfect right now.

Sighing happily as she danced with Steve, Sam bought her head back up and smiled as she kissed his chin, moving her arms around his neck she looked up to him and smiled as she lazily played with some of his hair and ran her fingers slowly up and down his neck softly just content on being in his arms right now.

Smiling down to his wife, Steve smiled as he lent in and captured his wife's lips with his own. He loved kissing her, loved being intimate with her.

Sam smiled against her husband's lips and sighed happily against his lips as she tightened her arms around him, pressing her body closer to his.

As she pressed her body closer to his Steve couldn't help but smirk against her lips as he then broke the kiss briefly and looked down to her. "Are you ready to head back?" He whispered hovering his lips to hers his hands slowly moving down her back.

Pouting as Steve broke the kiss; Sam then looked up to her husband and nodded a little at his question. "Yes." She whispered against his lips before she smirked, pressing her body harder to his. "I think someone is excited." She whispered into his ear before playfully biting it.

As she bit down on his ear, he gripped onto her more tightly, bringing her body as tight as it would go to his, his eyes dark with lust as he peppered her jaw with kisses before he moved down to her neck and playfully bit it knowing it would turn her on. "More than excited." He whispered against her skin.

A small moan passing her lips as he bit down on her neck, she moved her hands to his hair and gripped onto it before she bought his head up, her eyes locking to his before she crushed her lips to his. She wanted him.

Steve couldn't help but smirk at her moan, grinning against her lips as she crushed her lips to his, he briefly broke the kiss, catching his breath back as he looked to her. "Come on…" He whispered taking her hands. "I need to get you back in that bed." He mumbled as he pulled her away from the dancefloor and back towards their villa.

As soon as Steve opened the door to their villa, Sam practically pushed him inside before closing the door behind her as she moved over to her husband and quickly started to undo his shirt, her lips hovering his. "You're wearing too many clothes…"

Steve smirked as she pushed him, leaning against the wall as he waited for her he then bit his lip as he watched her before he smirked hearing her and lent in closer, his lips brushing against hers. "So are you." He commented before he moved his arm around his wife and bought her body right up against his, his hands moving down her back, undoing her zipper on the dress before he moved them to her ass, giving it a squeeze before he picked her up, moving her up against the wall as he slowly began to grind into her. He wanted to tease her.

As Steve picked her up, Sam's legs instantly wrapped around him. Pressing her forehead to his her mouth dropped slightly as a soft moan escaped her lips feeling him grind into her as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He was in one of those moods she could tell. One of those moods where she would be begging him to take her because he had teased her to the limit.

Holding onto his wife tightly, Steve then headed to the bedroom. Sitting back onto the bed, he held Sam closely to him as he bought her dress up over her hips before bringing it up over her body and throwing it on the floor leaning her just in her underwear as she straddled him before he bit down on his lip as Sam started to grind down on him.

Seeing Steve's reaction to her grinding down on him Sam couldn't help but smirk as she hovered her hips to his once more as she ran her fingers over his body before undoing the button and unzipping his trousers, still slowly grinding down on him, her lips moving to Steve's neck as his head fell back a bit before she smirked and playfully bit his neck. He bit her neck plenty of times!

As she bit his neck Steve groaned before he then shook his head as he quickly reversed their positions and laid his wife down on the bed as he looked to her. "Naughty." He whispered before he quickly captured her lips with his as he then moved his lips to her neck, his hands cupping her as he slowly slid two fingers inside her, his thumb playing with her clit. "Oh baby you are so wet for me." He groaned against her neck. He loved how turned on she got.

Biting down on her lip feeling Steve's fingers enter Sam moved her hands to his hair and held onto it as she moved her hips against his fingers needing more. Wanting more. "Steve…" She whispered looking to him, trying to control her breathing, but he was making this impossible. She needed him right now. She didn't want to be teased.

As she called his name he looked to her and smirked as he moved his fingers faster as he pressed his forehead to hers and looked to her. "Yes?" He whispered as he hovered his lips to her once more.

"I need more…" She was whispered to him, her eyes locking onto his. "Please…" She begged gripping onto his hair tighter as she swallowed back a moan.

Hearing her Steve smirked and brushed his lips against hers ever so softly. "Seeing as you said please…" He whispered to her as he removed his fingers, kissing her softly he slowly pushed himself inside her, groaning out as buried himself deep inside her. This was something that would never get old. Being inside Sam always felt so incredible!

A loud moan passing her lips as she felt Steve finally enter her Sam wrapped her legs tightly around him as she kept her lips to his, slowly moving against him pulling him in deeper. He always filled her and always made her feel so complete when he was inside her.

His hands moving to her hips, he held onto them firmly as he began to thrust inside her, giving her hard deep thrusts knowing it drove her crazy and made her want even more. He tried to keep at a steady pace, but the more she moaned and moved against him made him really wanted to go for it! But he wanted it to last as well. His head moving to her neck he peppered her neck with kisses, his body pressed to hers. Slowing his movements down ever so slightly he looked to her pressing his forehead to hers before smirking as she pouted to him. "Something wrong babe?" He whispered breathlessly to her.

"Don't stop…" She begged clinging onto him tightly.

"I'm not." He promised to her as he took her hands in his and interlocked their fingers before pinning her hands to the bed. "Making it last…" He whispered to her as he gazed down to her. He could tell it was killing her him going slow.

Holding onto Steve's hands tightly, Sam kept her legs tightly around as she moved against him, he might have slowed down his movements but Sam was moving rapidly against him.

Biting down on his lip as she kept moving fast against him Steve looked down to her finally giving her what she need as he stopped for a few seconds before he smirked as he thrusted hard and fast into her, giving her the friction she craved so much.

"Oh yes!" She moaned as she dragged her nails down Steve's back, her hips moving frantically against his. "Oh god Steve." She moaned as she pressed her forehead to Steve's, giving his hands another squeeze, moaning his name. As Steve gave one hard deep thrust into her Sam moaned his name loudly as she finally climaxed, dragging her nails down his arms as she kept her movements up with his so he could too let go with her.

And he did. Not long after Sam orgasmed he followed her, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, moaning her name as he exploded inside her, his breath in a pant as he slowed down his movements to a stop before he looked to her breathlessly and kissed her forehead before pulling out of her and flopping down beside her, trying to catch his breath back.

As Steve fell on the bed beside her Sam happily moved closer to him before she then smiled and kissed his chest, a content sigh passing her lips. "I love you." She whispered to him.

"And I love you." He whispered down to her a content sigh passing his lips as he did. He loved holding her like this after they had made love. It was so perfect. They were both so content with one another. Pressing a soft kiss to his wife's head he just held her in his arms, just enjoying this moment with her. They were certainly making the most of their honeymoon that was for sure!


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay you be a good boy for Uncle Danny and make sure you keep helping with Lily okay? Mummy and daddy will see you very soon I promise." Sam mused as she sat on the end of the bed as she spoke to her son on the phone. They had been in Mexico now for eight days and only have one full day left before they would have to get their stuff ready for their flight home. Smiling to herself as Alfie chatted away to her on the phone she then smiled to herself. "I love you too. Goodbye little man." Hanging up the phone Sam sighed to herself as she glanced out the window, Steve had gone for a morning swim after not being able to sleep properly through the night once again. Getting up from the bed she then headed over to the window and leant against it as she watched her husband making his way up the beach. She didn't know what it was but the last few nights he was restless and a bit on edge. He wouldn't tell her what was wrong but she could sense something was bothering him. As he came in she smiled and looked over to him. "Just spoke to Alfie…"

Smiling a little to her he ran a towel through his hair before putting on a dry pair shorts and boxers, not bothering to put on a shirt, it was too hot! "Everything okay?"

"Yeah he's missing us though." Sam commented before she sighed and looked to him. "Steve what's wrong?" She asked looking to him once more. "You've been acting weird now for a few days…not to mention you're not sleeping…"

"I'm fine."

Moving over to him she sighed and shook her head. "No you're not. I know you Steve McGarrett…and something is wrong…talk to me. I'm your wife…you know you can tell me anything. This is our honeymoon…we're supposed to be having the best time…"

"And we are."

"Then what's the problem? Had enough of me is that it? Don't want me anymore?" She asked looking to him. She had a feeling she knew what was wrong and her questions would confirm or deny it.

Hearing her Steve frowned as he looked to her. "What? Of course not. Why the hell would you think that?" He asked, shocked that she would even think that!

"Because in the last two days you've barely touched me! When we got here we couldn't keep our hands off each other and now it's like me being near you repulses you."

Steve shook his head and sighed as he pulled her to him and kissed her head. "Don't be so silly…I love you so much. You know that."

"Then please tell me what's wrong…" She begged looking to him.

"I'm just worried…"

"About what?"

"That when we go home…that things will go back to how they were before…I don't want you to slip through my fingers." He admitted as he looked to her.

Sam sighed as she looked to him and shook her head. "Listen to me very carefully. You are not going to lose me. Not ever. I am yours and I always will be nothing in this world is ever going to change that. We are going to go home and things are going to be perfectly fine. We will be home with our beautiful children and we will be living normally…we won't let jobs get in the way. We've discussed this Steve. Delegate remember? It's me and you against the world…and nothing is ever going to change that." She cupped his face and kissed him before she then looked back to him. "I love you Steve. Please don't overthink things. I am yours. Forever." Moving his arms around her she then moved her arms around his neck and looked to him. "No more weird mood please."

Listening to her he sighed a little and nodded. "I know but can't help but worry."

"There's nothing to worry about." Sam told him as she stepped away from him and looked to him starting to get frustrated with him. "I'd never leave you nor would I want to. I hate how you've gotten this idea into your head and frankly I don't like it. If anything it makes me feel like it's what you want to happen."

"What? No of course I don't want that to happen…"

"Then stop thinking it's going to happen." Sam cut in looking to him. "I married you because I'm crazy about you…how many times do I have to tell you?" She asked looking to him.

Pulling his wife back to him he sighed and kissed her head as he held her tightly to him. "I'm sorry babe." He whispered with a sigh. "I promise no more…"

Moving her arms around her husband, Sam sighed as she looked to him. "You're stuck with me forever…there's no going back…"

"Good." He whispered as he lent down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I really am sorry." He whispered as he looked to her. "Let's enjoy the rest of our honeymoon."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Well how about we go do some shopping? Get some gifts for everyone?" She suggested looking to him.

Steve smiled and nodded as he looked down to her. "Now that sounds like a very good idea. You know Danny's going to be annoyed if we don't bring anything back for him." He mused with a chuckle.

"Well I was thinking gifts for the kids..." She laughed and shook her head before she smiled. "Let's go see." Stepping away from her husband she then headed and grabbed her handbag before she then moved back over to him. "Let's go."

Steve smiled to his wife before he then happily took her hand in his as they headed out of the villa and towards the shopping areas.

Interlocking her finger with Steve's, Sam smiled as she walked hand in hand with her husband. Hopefully now they really could enjoy the rest of their honeymoon without Steve being in this funk.  
As they headed towards the stretch of shops that were in the hotel she then smiled as she saw some stuffed animals. "Alfie would love one of them…" She mused as she headed over. Looking over the selection available she smiled to her husband. "Which one babe?"

"Definitely monkey." Laughed Steve as he moved next to her. "He is a little monkey." He shook his head and smiled. "How about a pink elephant for Lily? "

Sam nodded. "Yes…she might be small but she'll love it as she gets older."

"What about one for Charlie?" Steve suggested.

Sam nodded. "Hmm the whale?" She suggested. "Or maybe the giraffe?"

"The giraffe maybe?"

Sam smiled and nodded as she picked up the three animals.

"What about Grace?" Steve asked looking to her.

"Hmm maybe a nice piece of jewellery…she's too old for a soft toy now…." She mumbled as she walked around the shop some more. Spotting a charm bracelet Sam smiled as she pointed it out to the cashier before she then headed over to the checkout to pay for their things.

"What about your brother?" Laugh Steve looking to her.

"We'll pick stuff up in duty free for the others."

"Good idea!" He beamed as he handed some money to the cashier before he grabbed the bags and looked to his wife. "Will be sad to go home though, it's beautiful here, but I'm missing the kids."

"They're missing you." Smiled Sam as she looked to him. "Alfie can't wait for us to come home."

Moving his arm around her he kissed her head. "I bet. I can't wait to see his little face when we get home."

Sam smiled as she looked up to him. "Me too. Can't wait for a cuddle off my baby boy."

"Not to mention our baby girl."

Sam nodded leaning into her husband some more as they headed back to the villa. The weather wasn't the best today even though it was still so hot, so she was happy to just relax with her husband. Heading inside the villa, Sam placed the bag on the side before she turned and looked to her husband and moved her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered with a smile down to her as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Sam smiled against his lips and moved her arms around his neck.

Bringing his wife's body closer to his he ran his hands down her back to her bum.

Feeling his hands on her bum, Sam broke the kiss briefly as she looked up to him. "Missed my bum have you…"

"I've missed everything about you the last two nights." He whispered, his hands remaining on her bum as he looked down to her and sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Sam hovered her lips to his, running her fingers through his hair. "Then make it up to me…" She whispered looking to him lazily playing with his hair.

Bringing his wife up into his arms as he then moved her legs around his waist before moving her onto the counter, keeping his body close to hers as he cupped her face as crushed his lips to hers.

As she was placed on the counter Sam tightened her legs around Steve as she pulled him closer to her a soft moan passing her lips as Steve crushed his lips to hers. Her hands tightening in his hair as he kissed her, she used her toes to push down his shorts before she let his hair go and let her hands finish off the job of pushing his boxers down as he hands then moved to his chest. She was glad he didn't bother to wear a shirt!

Glad that Sam opted to wear a skirt today, Steve moved his hand up his wife's thigh before he then smirked against her lips as he gently rubbed her clit through her panties.

A moan passing her lips as he began to tease her, Sam sighed out against his lips as she moved her hands to his to stop him. "No teasing…." She begged pressing her forehead to his.

Smirking, Steve bound his arm around Sam and pulled her to the edge of the counter, slipping her panties off and throwing them on the floor he then took a hold of himself and slowly teased Sam some more as he rubbed her clit for a few seconds before he slowly pushed himself inside her.

As he teased her again Sam pouted before sighing out in lust as he finally pushed himself inside. She needed this. Needed him. Tightening her legs around him she hovered her lips to his before moving her hand to the back of his neck and pulling him closer as she bit his lip before kissing him.

Moving his hands to her hips Steve began to thrust into Sam hard and fast, leaning into her slightly as he kept his lips locked to hers as he thrusted. This felt good. He had missed this the last two days.

Resting her hands back on the counter, Sam moved her hips against Steve's as he kept pushing hard into her. A moan passing her lips her head fell back as she kept tightening her legs around Steve just wanting him deeper all the time.

Gripping at her hips tighter, Steve groaned as she kept pulling him deeper and kept thrusting hard and deep as he could. He wanted to bring her over the edge. Wanted to make her shake with pleasure, her moans urging him on knowing how much she was loving it.

"Oh god Steve…" Moaned Sam as she bought her body forward and pressed her forehead to his, resting her hands on his upper arms, her grip on him getting tighter the closer to her orgasm she got, her breathing so erratic as she tried to gain some sort of control but that was useless. She had no control at this point.

"That's it baby…let go…" He whispered into her ear as he kept going, he wasn't giving in. Not until she moaned his name as she came.

As Steve kept going Sam could feel she was close. With one final hard thrust Sam let go, Steve's name tumbling from her lips over and over as she came.

Feeling her let go Steve bit his lip and thrusted fast into her before he moaned her name as he let go himself, pouring himself deep inside her as he hid his face in her neck and kept her close to him as he let his movements come to a complete stop. Bringing his head up, he looked to his wife and smiled and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you so much." He whispered as he looked to her. "I do fall in love with you more and more every day…"

Smiling to her husband, Sam moved her arms around him as she hugged him tightly, kissing his head as she held him close to her. "I love you too." She whispered before smiling. "And believe it or not I fall in love with you more every day. We have two beautiful children together, Steve…nothing is ever going to stop me loving you. Nothing." She whispered as she kissed his head again.

Hearing her Steve couldn't help but smile as he happily cuddled her just enjoying this moment with her. Where he got the idea from of her not wanting this anymore he didn't know. They were crazy about each other and this honeymoon confirmed it! It was easier to be intimate together because they had neither of the children were with them but they had to make sure when they were back home they still had time for this. It was an important part in their relationship seeing as they've always been very intimate with one another. Lifting his head up he smiled to her once more as he happily stole a kiss off her before he gently pulled out of her and pulled up his boxers and shorts before he moved back to Sam and sighed happily as he cupped her face and kissed her again and smiled to her.

Sam smiled against his lips as she kissed him back before she jumped down off the counter and moved to hug her husband once more. She hoped now they could put all this nonsense behind them of her not wanting him. Because it was nonsense. She couldn't think of being with one else but him! Hugging him tightly she just rested her head on his chest, enjoying this moment between them. They didn't need to say anything. All they needed was to just hold each other right now. It really was them against the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Laying breathlessly beside his wife, Steve looked to her and laughed. "We said good morning right?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath back as he looked to her. Tonight they would be heading back home to Hawaii and they certainly were taking full advantage of their last day of their honeymoon…by having as much sex as they could.

"I think so." Laughed Sam as she looked to him, laying on her own back as she tried to control her own breathing. The last two days they had literally been at it like rabbits. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other. They were like two horny teenagers.

"I've been thinking…" Began Steve as he looked to her. "I know you've worked hard to build your law firm…but how would you feel if you sold it?"

Hearing Steve, Sam frowned as she looked to him. "Why would you want me to that? I am going back to work when Lily is old enough…"

Turning onto his side he looked to her and nodded. "I know and I'm not saying I don't want you to work."

"Then what are you saying?" Sam asked looking to him.

"We could really use you on the team…"

"Me?" Sam asked slightly shocked. "But I'm not even a cop…"

"You don't need to be…but you're a lawyer. You know the law. You're handy with technology…you know how to use a gun not to mention you kick some serious ass…you'd be nothing but an asset to the team…not to mention…I think it could be perfect for us to get to spend some time together…you could still do part time so that you are home with the kids and I can still reduce my hours a little and we could still do family time…a little bit of training for a few days and you would be more than ready to join the team."

Sam looked to him before she smiled a little and turned on her own side to face him. "Is it something I can think about? Besides…shouldn't you talk about the others? See what they think?"

"I'm sure they'll think the same as me." He whispered looking to her. "But think about it." He whispered pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Talk to the guys and I'll have a think about it." Sam smiled. "I feel very touched that you want me to be part of your team." She whispered as gently ran her fingers over his stubbly chin and looked to him. "Besides…this is our honeymoon…we shouldn't be talking about work." She mused with a smirk to him.

"You'd be an amazing asset to the team…not to mention the sexiest." He whispered with a grin as he moved his arm around her, bringing her naked body closer to his. "True…no more talking." He whispered with a smirk to her.

Sam grinned as she pressed her body to his and smiled as she captured his lips with hers, resting her hand on his cheek as she moved her leg around his waist.

Running his hand up her thigh, Steve smiled against her lips before he moved Sam onto her back with his body as he moved over her, bringing her other leg up around his waist.

Sam grinned against his lips. "Can't get enough of me ey?" She teased with a smirk to him.

Playing grinding into her he smirked against her lips. "You know I can't get enough of you babe." He whispered to her before he continued to tease her, moving his lips to her neck as he playfully bit her neck, pinning her hands to the bed so he could continue to tease her.

Biting down on her lip as Steve grinded into her, Sam sighed out in lust as he bit her neck. "Steve…" She whispered moving her hips against Steve's. She couldn't cope with the teasing. She needed more. Needed him.

Moving his lips back up her neck as she called him he nibbled at her jaw line, the more she moved against him the harder he was getting by the second. Hovering his lips to hers he kept her hands pinned to the bed. He could feel her getting turned on. He loved how ready she was for him. Keeping his lips hovered to hers he slowly sank himself inside, biting down on his lip as he did. It never failed to amaze how incredible she felt. He loved being inside her.

Sam sighed out in complete lust as she felt Steve finally enter her. After the teasing she needed it! Moving her legs more around his waist she lent up and captured his lips, her one arm moving around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers, wanting to feel him more against her skin.

Smiling against her lips, Steve then slowly started to move, his one hand resting on the bed keeping some of his weight off her while his other hand was on one of her legs that were wrapped around his waist, each thrust he was getting slightly harder but still keeping the slow pace knowing it would drive Sam crazy.

A soft moan escaping her lips, Sam tightened her grip on her husband before she let her moans get louder the harder he pushed into her but the slow pace felt like torture right now. Breaking the kiss briefly she looked to him. "You're teasing again…" She whispered holding back a moan.

Steve smirked as he looked to her and gave another hard thrust.

A loud moan passing her lips as he gave a hard thrust, she dug her nails into him slightly as she looked to him. "No more teasing…" She whispered biting down on her lip a little.

"Your wish is my command." He teased as he pressed his lips to hers once more as he began to thrusted faster, giving her the friction and speed she clearly needed right now.

Loud moans passing her lips as Steve moved faster, Sam moved her arms around him more, her legs tightening around his waist.

Biting playfully down on her lip, he smirked down to her as he kept thrusting hard and fast into her. It was what they both needed. Pressing his forehead to hers he tried to control his own moans. She felt so good. Taking her hands in his he gently pinned them above her head as he looked down to her, interlocking their fingers as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and went as hard and fast as he could. He could feel the urge to let go, but he wasn't ready yet and he wanted Sam to orgasm with him.

As Steve pinned her to the bed, Sam squeezed his hands back before she tightened her legs around him, bringing his hips in more, the faster he went the more she felt the urge to let go. Biting down on her lip she tilted her head back into the mattress as a loud moan passed her lips, her hips moving against her husband's.

The more she moved her hips against his, the harder he was finding it to keep in control. Crushing his lips to hers he soon gave it everything he had and thrusted hard and fast as he could into her, her moans muffling against their lips just urging him on more. He loved this woman so much.

"Oh my god, Steve!" Sam moaned against his lips as she clung onto him tightly. Moving her hips frantically against his, Sam practically screamed her husband's name as she finally climaxed, her body arching right up into her husbands, her body shaking with pleasure beneath him.

Hearing his wife, Steve let go, pouring himself inside her, soft moans passing his lips as he kept thrusting before he then looked down to her as he came to a stop as he looked breathlessly down to his wife as he looked to her. "God I love you." He whispered as he looked down to her, pressing kisses all over her face as he let her hands go and rested his hands on the bed.

Biting down on her lip feeling Steve let go, Sam tried to catch her breath back before she smiled up to him as she heard him. "I love you." She whispered back to him as she moved up on her elbows and smiled as she stole a kiss off him. "So so much." She smiled to him before she happily gazed at him, just enjoying yet another special moment with her husband. This moment was always so special between them. Smiling as he kissed her face she smiled up to him and sighed happily as she moved her arms around him and flopped back, bringing him with her as she smiled and smothered him in kisses a smile on her lips as she did. "To think this time tomorrow we will be back home with our babies…"

Smiling as she pulled him down and smothered him in kisses he kissed her and smiled down to her and nodded. "I'm looking forward to waking up with Alfie's foot in my face."

Sam laughed and smiled up to him. "Never know he might be a pro at sleeping in his own bed." She whispered with a smile up to him.

"Let's hope so. Give it time and Lily will try joining us too." Chuckled Steve as he smiled down to his wife once more before he smiled and moved some hair out of her face and smiled as he stole another kiss off her and sighed happily before he gently pulled out of her and flopped down on the bed bedside her and moved his arm around her as he pulled her close to him. Kissing the top of her head he smiled. "We should really start packing…"

"Not yet." Smiled Sam as she snuggled into her husband and smiled resting her head on his chest and smiled. "I'm too comfy." She whispered with a smile as she closed her eyes briefly and just smiled to herself. This was another perfect moment. They could pack a little later on. She just wanted to spend this moment with her husband. They would be home tomorrow going back to reality so right now all that was important was them.

* * *

 _Hey guys, sorry it's taking me so long with uploading chapters lately, for some reason i'm having trouble uploading the chapters so i have to copy and paste everything_

 _So the next Chapter will be the last chapter (Maybe, see how it goes) and i can't wait to be starting my next story! I'm so excited about it! It's going to be a good one and i hope you guys will love it as i can't wait to share it with you! 3_

 _Much Love Guys_

 _K x_


	8. Chapter 8

"Home sweet home." Mused Steve as he looked down to his wife as they pulled up outside their home. After their long flight as well as a four hour delay back in the Mexican airport they were glad to be home!

Sam smiled tiredly to him as she lifted her head up from his arm that it had been resting on. "It's good to be home."

Steve smiled and nodded pressing a kiss to her head. "Come on. It's nearly lunch time, we can surprise them."

Sam laughed as she looked to him. "Surprise them? Danny would have been expecting us hours ago…"

"Well now we are here it will be a surprise." He chimed as he climbed out of the car, grabbing their luggage from the trunk of the taxi before paying the taxi man.

Getting out of the car, Sam grabbed her luggage off Steve before heading up the path to the house. She couldn't wait to see her babies! Quietly opening the door she poked her head around, surprised to see the house in one piece she opened the door and stepped inside. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"They not here?" Steve asked stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Doesn't seem like it." Pouted Sam as she popped her bag down before she then headed into the kitchen. She wanted a cuddle with her babies! Looking out the window to the back she smiled. "Steve come here." She called as she looked out the window again.

Coming into the kitchen, Steve stood behind his wife before looking out the window, seeing Danny having a picnic with the children was too cute. Charlie and Alfie sat together eating sandwiches while Grace lazed under an umbrella with Lily chatting away to her dad as they munched away on their own sandwiches. It was a beautiful site to see.

"Come on." Smiled Sam as she took her husband's hand and headed to the back door. Heading out, the two headed down to the others. "Don't forget to eat your crusts, Alfie." She mused looking to her son.

Hearing his mother's voice, Alfie's head shot up before grinned seeing his parents. Quickly getting to his tiny feet he ran over to them, hugging their legs tightly.

Sam smiled and scooped her son up and smothered his tiny face in kisses and smiled. "Did you miss me?" She asked with a grin to him.

Alfie nodded as he hugged his mother tightly. "Yes mummy."

Getting up Danny then smiled heading over to it. "Welcome home. How was it?"

Steve smiled as he looked to him. "Amazing. Just what we needed. How have they been?"

"Good as gold. Alfie was a bit grizzly first few nights but he was fine then. Lily was none the wiser mind."

Sam smiled before looking over to her daughter and laughed. "Jesus Danny what you been feeding her?" She asked with a chuckle as she passed Alfie to Steve before she went over to her daughter and scooped her up and smiled kissing her head. "Hello you." She mused with a smile down to her. It felt so good to hold her children again.

"Hey she has been one hungry baby!" Danny defended with a huff. "She'd have me up three times a night."

Happily taking Alfie, Steve laughed looking to his friend. "She got you wrapped around her little finger." Kissing Alfie's head he smiled to him. "Did you miss daddy?"

Alfie grinned and nodded. "Yes daddy." He mused as he happily snuggled into his father, holding onto his shirt tightly.

Making her way over to the others Sam smiled to her brother. "Thank you for looking after them, Danny. Means a lot."

"Hey don't mention it. They were really good and Grace and Charlie were brilliant helpers."

"More like I was on Lily duty while you played with Alfie most of the time." Mused Grace cheekily as she sat with her brother and smiled down to him.

Danny scoffed. "That is so not true!"

"Is so!" Laughed Grace with a shake of her head before looking to her Aunt. "How was Mexico?"

Sam smiled. "Beautiful. Place was stunning…"

Steve nodded. "Yes. Weather was amazing too… I mean I thought here was hot…you go to Mexico and some days it's even hotter there. We were sad to come home but I think by the end of the honeymoon we were ready, missed the kids too much."

"Well you had to come back sooner or later…you both have jobs to get back too."

"I don't I'm on maternity leave." Laughed Sam as she cradled her daughter close to her, gently kissing her tiny fingers as Lily moved them to her face.

"That's something I actually want to talk to you and the guys about." Steve commented looking to Danny.

"Please don't tell me you got her pregnant again." Groaned Danny. "You two are killing me with all these kids, costing me a fortune."

Steve laughed. "No she's not pregnant. And we have two children…same as you."

"Yeah but I have a nice age gap…Alfie wasn't even one and Sam was pregnant with Lily."

"Hello I'm right here." Laughed Sam with a shake of her head before she then smiled down to her daughter once more as she gurgled away in her arms.

Danny shook his head at his sister before looking to Steve. "So what do you want to talk to us about?"

Steve looked to Sam.

"He's your partner, Steve…beside I haven't even given you an answer yet myself."

Danny frowned between the two. "What's going on?"

Steve looked to Danny. "I've asked Sam to consider selling her law firm and come to work with us…be part of Five-0."

Danny looked to him before he then looked to his sister. "How do you feel about that?" He asked curiously to her.

Sam shrugged a little. "I dunno…could be something I could consider…it would be a big change."

"I just think Sam would be a good asset to the team. She knows the law, she can use a gun as well as kick ass…I think she would be great…not to mention it might be easier for us to spend time as a couple. She could still go part time so she would be able to be home in time for the kids…" Steve explained looking to his partner. This was something he did feel strongly about this.

Danny listened and nodded. "When you put it like that it's a good idea…" He looked to his sister. "But your firm…"

Sam sighed. "I know…but when you think about it…I've hardly been there…and when I have been there it's to help you guys out with technical things."

Danny nodded. "Well sounds like you've got it all planned out…"

"Well I wanted to think about it and I wanted Steve to discuss it with the rest of the team first. Make sure that everyone would be okay with it."

"Well you have my vote."

Sam smiled as she looked to her brother. "Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled to her. "Steve's right, you would really be an asset to the team."

Sam smiled. "Well…let's remember I'm still on maternity leave for another seven months or so yet…"

"That's true. Be perfect opportunity to sort out the firm, get in shape ready for when you start with us."

"You saying I'm out of shape?" Sam teased looking to her brother.

"No but it's been a long time since you were…well physical in the work field. You'd need to get back into shape." Danny shrugged and looked to her. "Anyway…less talk about work…where are the presents?" He asked with a grin.

Sam rolled her eyes. "We only got the kids presents."

Danny scoffed. "No way."

"We got you a little something. This was our honeymoon after all." Laughed Steve as he smiled as Alfie snuggled into him more.

Sam smiled and looked over to Grace and Charlie. "Come on you two…lets go get your presents." She beamed to them before she then smiled down to her daughter once more and sighed happily as she held her close to her.

Steve smiled down to his wife and daughter before he kissed her head as they headed inside back to their suitcases. Popping Alfie down, he grabbed the bag with the presents.

Sitting down on the sofa with Lily, Sam then smiled over to Steve. "Pass me Grace's babe."

Steve nodded grabbing Grace's present and passing it to Sam.

Sam smiled taking it before she smiled and looked to her niece. "Here you go Gracie."

Sitting next to her aunt, Grace took the present and smiled as she happily opened it and smiled before looking to it in awe. "Aunt Sam I love it…thank you so much." She mused as she moved in to her hug her aunt…well best she could with Lily in the way. "Thank you uncle Steve." She beamed to him.

Steve smiled before he then passed Charlie his present. "Here you go little man. Giraffe for you." He mused before he smiled. "And a little monkey for my monkey." He beamed passing Alfie his teddy.

Alfie gasped and hugged the monkey tightly while Charlie was happily sitting with his new toy next to his dad

"And one for Lily." Steve mused tossing the pink elephant to Sam before he then smiled and scooped his son up and smothered him in kisses. "Our little monkey."

Alfie giggled as his father smothered him in kisses before he smiled and hugged him tightly.

"And what about me?" Huffed Danny with a pout as he folded his arms and sulked in the chair.

Sam rolled her eyes before she looked to her husband. "Give it to him."

Steve nodded as he dug through the bag and pulled out a bottle before passing it to Danny.

Taking the bottle, Danny inspected it before grinning. "Thank you."

"Don't drink it all in one go." Sam warned looking to him.

"I'm not going to drink a whole bottle of whiskey in one go…maybe two." He teased with a smirk before he then looked to Grace and Charlie. "Right come on you too. Let's leave Uncle Steve and Aunt Sam to get settled back in we will come back later." He told them as he got to his feet. Taking a hold of Charlie's hand he then headed to the door with Grace trailing behind them.

"Thank you big bro." Smiled Sam as she cradled her daughter close.

"Welcome." He chimed back before looking to Steve. "Catch you later?"

Steve nodded as he saw his friend out with Alfie on his hip. "Yeah pop by later when we've put the kids down. We'll crack open that bottle."

Danny scoffed. "No chance this is mine and mine alone."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Just come by later." He laughed and smiled kissing Grace's head. "By Gracie. Bye Charlie." He waved to Charlie as he stayed by his father.

"Bye uncle Steve." Grace smiled as she looked back to her aunt. "By aunt Sam. Thank you for the bracelet."

"You're welcome sweetie. Bye Charlie." Mused Sam before smiling as Charlie waved to her. "Bye Danny." She mused as she relaxed back on the sofa.

Waving to his sister, Danny headed out with his two children.

Shutting the door behind them, Steve then headed over to the sofa with Alfie and plonked himself down next to his wife and smiled as he held his son close to him before looking to his wife. "So…glad to be home?" He asked looking to her.

Sam smiled and nodded. "I am." She looked down to Lily before she smiled to Alfie.

"Mummy." Mused Alfie as he snuggled into his mother.

Sam smiled as she gently moved Lily over to Steve before she moved her son into her arms and smothered him in kisses and smiled down to him. She really did miss this. Missed her children like mad.

Cradling his daughter close to him, Steve smiled and then looked over to his wife and son, smiling as Alfie giggled away in his mother's arms. Sighing happily he Lily close. He missed this. Missed being a family. This couldn't get any better. He was reunited with his children and things with Sam were back on track. Months of worrying and things were now sorted. They were stronger than ever right now. And it was how he wanted them to stay. The future was looking so good right now. He couldn't wait to see what was in store.

* * *

 _So that's it for this story :) i thought it be nice to end it with Sam and Steve being reunited with their children 3_

 _I'm so excited for my next story, i can't wait for you guys to read it :) Hopefully be getting the first chapter up in the next couple of days :)_

 _Much Love_

 _K x_


End file.
